To Conquer His World
by Tanukisaint
Summary: Relena Peacecraft of Sinq was used to beckoning men at the crook of her finger. After all no one challenged her, and got away unscathed, Heero Yuy would just be another conquest in her book of many. main pairing 1xR. No Flames...please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine nor are the characters.

"There is no need for you to make a polite conversation" she exclaimed, gazing at the prince arrogantly.

"I know exactly why you're here and I loathe you for your presence" she hardened her eyes hoping to intimidate his majesty.

"Do you now?" Heero Yuy raised an eyebrow, amused at her bluntness.

"Yes. You have come to examine me, as you might a pack mule, just because Father wishes me to marry the likes of you. I don't know why you bothered to travel halfway across the solar system but let me make this clear since you're here I will never marry you!"

"You don't say do you" His eyebrow rose once again. Leaning back in the comfortable sofa, he gave himself the permission to asses the beauty in front of him. Had his attendants heard her tirade, not only would they have been appalled at her lack of respect but altogether would have deemed her unworthy of the title as his wife.

"Yes" Relena continued oblivious to the Prince's wandering eyes. "You should take my advice and leave before he comes back, I'll do you the favor and explain to him your departure". She offered as she brushed of an imaginary fragment of dust.

"Then you should be glad that I have already refused his proposal for our marriage" said Heero entertained by her conviction.

"You have?" As the facade dropped, he caught a glimpse of her pride crumbling under his refusal.

"Yes. Like you I find the idea of an arranged marriage to a complete stranger undesirable, especially to a nineteen year old." he fed the fire wishing to see her eyes to blaze with the warnings of a storm.

As she seethed inwardly, she replied with grace of a grand hostess "How lucky, glad we see things eye to eye."

This man, she realized was not only ravishingly handsome but equally dangerous and there was something about him that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. And yet he had the gal to make it clear that he was not interested in her!

Never having been rejected it was a disconcerting blow to her pride. I will not let him make a fool out of me. Relena Peacecraft of Sinq was used to beckoning men at the crook of her finger. Whether or not His majesty Heero Yuy of Chronia wanted to marry her or not, she would see to it that she got what she wanted. After all no one challenged her, and got away unscathed, Heero Yuy would just be another conquest in her book of many.

Author's Note: Please be gentle ...This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Since I fell in love with anime through Gundam Wing, it deserves to be the first to be written about.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so sorry! I promised that I would load the next chapter on Saturday but it's already 12:30 am on a Monday. Anyhow enjoy Chapter 1 of "To Conquer His World". If you're confused just wait till the next chapter and I'll explain everything by then.

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing is not mine nor are the characters.

"We can't get married" Relena insisted for the hundredth time that evening. Within the next hour, not only was she to call the infamous home of the Royal family of Chronia as hers but she was also to be married to the only son of said royalty.

"How dare he!" repeated Relena keeping in tune with her with her frenzied thoughts. Not a month ago had she believed her now husband to be under her control, found herself to have been a pawn in a game she wasn't aware of.

"Uhh! What have I done to deserve this! Sure He's handsome and sure he had the wits to challenge her which she found to be an admirable and just as annoying."

They had spent several days in the Presidential suit of the Shehenza owned by his good friend and multi millionaire Quatre Winner and had no where close to a truce. Relena had found that not only the prince was very much like her but he was too much like her. Stubbornness ran deep, and while Relena was often found unceremonily blowing a tantrum, his majesty often left the doors off their hinges after his departures. The reason to their confrontation was to be the sudden decision of their marriage.

" I mean it's not as though he doesn't have the potential, heaven knows he gave quite a bit of a performance at the picnic that day, thought Relena resembling a tomato with her full blown blush.

"Argh! Think Peacecraft Think! This is not the time to have your pheromones go haywire!" reinforcing herself, Relena thought of ways to escape the horrible yet appealing event that was to follow that evening.

Deep in her thoughts, she did not notice the arrival, in the study of her husband to be, of a familiar presence watching her with something akin to amusement.

"If you keep up the pacing, I'm going to have to order a new carpet and mind you this particular cost a small fortune" Said Heero in her ear with the intense of startling her.

With the expected reaction his fiancée' made a sudden move to attack, not recognizing him, she struggled within his hold until he had her imprisoned in his arms. After having grown still, did she identify him to be her fiancée.

"What are you doing here? If you have come to bring me to the ceremony, than you might as well go back and cancel it because I'm not going through with it!" struggled Relena in his arms.

" I am here to do exactly that and about your refusal...well we have discussed this numerous times and no matter how much you deny it, you will be my bride" speaking as though to a child, Heero continued with his speech from having experienced it before.

"Your personal assistant and my sister will be here to get you ready" said Heero while advancing towards her. After closing the gap between them, he laid a small peck on her cheek, leaving her breathless and vulnerable. Not wanting him to see his effect on her, she pushed him away and rubbed vigorously to erase the invisible mark on her cheek. Chuckling at the stubbornness of his soon to be wife, Heero left the room with the satisfaction of the cat that got the cake.

For the first time, Relena Peacecraft had come to a realization that she was not in control of the situation which left her on her the brink of madness nevr experienced. That and she was impossibly attracted to her future husband.

However she would rather live the rest of her life in a rundown bathroom than admitting her feeling to him. She may have lost the battle, but she will not let him win the war. She would marry him now but he will find her a force to be reckoned with.

Author's Note: Please be gentle ...This is my first time writing a fan fiction. Since I fell in love with anime through Gundam Wing, it deserves to be the first to be written about.


End file.
